Examine the relationship between IGFs action to increase forearm blood flow and its metabolic effects. After baseline measurements, Insulin- like growth factor 1(IGF-1) will be coinfused intraarterially with NG- monomethyl-L-arginine(L-NMMA) in one arm, and L-NMMA alone in the other arm. In a separate study, Nitroprus- side will be infused intraarterially in one arm, and L-NMMA will be infused in the other. Repeat measurements will be made after 3 and 6 hours of the infusions. No change in abstract and study continues with 37 of the proposed 40 done.